The Meaningless Power
by DJ-san
Summary: Mikasa akhirnya berhasil mendekati Annie yang nampak ketakutan itu. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Ia mengusap lembut pelipis Annie yang sudah ia buat memar. Annie meresponnya dengan desahan terkejut. /MikAni/Slight EreMika & EreAni/ Warning: SPOILER, Shoujo-ai.


**Kenalin, nama saya DJ-san, author dari fandom Vocaloid yang lagi sering mampir ke fandom Shingeki no Kyojin sebagai silent reader. Karena saya kepingin juga untuk berkenalan dengan author-author dari fandom SnK, jadinya saya coba-coba bikin oneshoot dulu dengan karakter utama Mikasa Ackerman dan Annie Leonhardt, karena mereka berdua adalah chara yang paling saya suka di SnK. Selain itu saya juga suka shoujo-ai, jadi di fanfic ini ya… istilahnya ada sedikit hint MikAni sebagai pairing dalam cerita ini.**

**Oke, sekian basa basinya, so let's enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning: Spoiler, Shoujo-ai**

* * *

**The Meaningless Power**

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman. Hanya dengan mendengar namanya, siapa pun akan segera mengenalinya. Ia adalah wanita terkuat yang berasal dari angkatan ke-104 kemiliteran Shiganshina, peringkat pertama yang mustahil untuk dikalahkan dalam sebuah pertarungan. Parasnya yang anggun menipu semua orang bahwa sebenarnya ia bertubuh maskulin. Tak hanya tubuhnya saja yang kuat, melainkan juga hatinya. Hati yang sekeras marmer. Wajahnya selalu terlihat dingin, tanpa ekspresi, namun sesungguhnya hatinya mudah tersentuh jika melihat penderitaan orang lain. Sering kali ia terlihat tegar meskipun telah melihat banyak pertumpahan darah di sekelilingnya, namun ternyata ia juga pernah hampir putus asa. Akan tetapi ia segera bangkit lagi, karena teringat akan sosok seorang Eren Jaegar─satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki dan ia cintai sepenuhnya.

_~ Ich bin stark ~_

Di sisi lain, dari angkatan ke-104 kemiliteran Shiganshina juga, ada seorang wanita kuat lainnya yang memiliki kemampuan yang hampir sebanding dengan sang maestro Mikasa. Wanita itu biasa dipanggil Annie. Annie Leonhardt. Tubuh Annie yang ramping dan mungil dapat menipu semua orang bahwa sebenarnya ia memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang luar biasa. Dengan keahlian bertarung miliknya, ia bahkan dapat memelantingkan Reiner Braun─yang ukuran tubuhnya hampir dua kali lipat dari ukuran tubuhnya─hingga terjungkirbalik dari posisinya semula. Ia memiliki wajah sangar yang dapat membuat seseorang bergidik ngeri hanya dengan menatapnya secara langsung. Belum lagi jika orang itu membuatnya benar-benar marah, mungkin saja nyawa orang itu akan langsung tercabut di tempat. Akan tetapi, dibalik wajah sangarnya dan keahlian bertarungnya yang mengerikan itu, Annie sebenarnya memiliki hati yang lemah dan bisa dibilang penakut. Ia takut kegelapan, ia takut melihat kematian, dan terlebih… ia takut jika rahasia terbesarnya diketahui oleh teman-teman seangkatannya dan membuat dirinya semakin dibenci. Ia takut didera. Ia takut kesendirian.

_~ Bin ich stark? ~_

Pada sebuah kesempatan, kedua wanita kuat yang berbeda latar belakang ini akhirnya saling mengadu kekuatan. Saat itu, Mikasa hanya merasa cemburu akibat kedekatan Eren dan Annie yang semakin menjadi; semenjak Annie menjanjikan Eren untuk melatihnya beladiri dengan lebih keras agar kelak ia menjadi seorang lelaki yang lebih kuat, tidak bergantung lagi kepada perlindungan Mikasa.

Bagaikan sepasang kumbang jantan yang sedang berkelahi demi memperebutkan sang betina, mereka memulai pertarungan itu dengan sangat hebat. Tanah berguncang hebat. Tendangan demi tendangan Annie berhasil ditangkis oleh Mikasa, demikian pula pukulan demi pukulan Mikasa berhasil dihindari oleh Annie. Keduanya sama-sama kuat dan lincah sehingga sulit untuk memperkirakan siapa yang akan menjadi pemenangnya.

Pertarungan itu akhirnya berakhir ketika Mikasa secara tak sengaja melihat kepalan tangan Annie yang bergemetar. Tangan itu dipenuhi darah akibat terlalu banyak menahan serangan Mikasa yang terlalu keras. Ia juga melihat tatapan mata Annie yang seketika berubah menjadi tatapan yang kosong. Saat Annie berlatih bersama Eren dan saat Annie bertarung melawan Mikasa, tatapan mata itu sungguh menunjukkan perubahan yang amat jelas. Manik biru itu berkilau dengan indah ketika wanita mungil itu menatap Eren, namun ketika sedang menatap Mikasa, manik biru itu berubah menjadi suram. Mikasa menyadari hal itu, bahwa sebenarnya Annie ketakutan. Entah perasaan aneh apa yang saat itu ia rasakan, tetapi akhirnya wanita berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk mengalah dari wanita berambut pirang yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda di hadapannya itu.

Mikasa kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati Annie tanpa sedikit pun tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menyerangnya. Sementara ia semakin mendekat, Annie malah semakin bergemetar dan kakinya ia gerakkan mundur selangkah ke belakang. Ia merasa akan diburu. Mikasa akhirnya berhasil mendekati Annie yang nampak ketakutan itu. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Ia mengusap lembut pelipis Annie yang sudah ia buat memar. Annie meresponnya dengan desahan terkejut.

"Maafkan kecemburuanku, Annie…" ucap Mikasa setengah berbisik.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan itu dari Mikasa, Annie pun sekarang bisa bernapas lega.

Ia pun membalas ucapan Mikasa barusan dengan pelan, "Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku ini sebenarnya lemah dan rapuh."

Mikasa sebenarnya merasa kesal dengan ucapan Annie barusan, yang menyatakan bahwa wanita berwajah sangar itu sebenarnya lemah dan rapuh, padahal ia biasanya mencekik Eren dengan begitu kasarnya hingga membuatnya tak berdaya. Namun karena rasa belas kasih, kali ini ia terpaksa memaafkan Annie.

_~ Muss ich als stark? ~_

Dan akhirnya, tibalah saat dimana rahasia besar Annie terbongkar, bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah sesosok _Female-type Titan _yang telah membunuh sebagian besar prajurit bawahan korporal Rivaille. Eren sendiri hampir tidak percaya saat Armin Arlert menyatakan bahwa Annie adalah terduga terkuat pemilik tubuh _Female-type Titan_ yang sangat mengerikan itu, dan ternyata Mikasa juga menyadari hal itu. Ia telah memerhatikan seluruh gerakan _Female-type Titan_, kuda-kudanya, serta gaya bertarungnya yang sangat menyerupai Annie. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia menyesal karena waktu pada waktu 'itu' ia memaafkan wanita itu. Di sisi lain, perasaan cemburunya semakin berkecamuk karena Eren nampaknya tidak ingin mencurigai wanita yang sebenarnya adalah seorang pengkhianat itu. Tetapi pada akhirnya, ia berhasil meyakinkan Eren bahwa wanita itu pantas untuk didera; sebagai balasan untuk pengkhianatannya terhadap sumpah antar anggota militer Shiganshina.

Dalam masa pengejaran _Female-type Titan_, yang terutama melibatkan peran Titan Eren, seorang Mikasa ternyata tetap bersikeras untuk bisa membalaskan dendamnya pada sang titan betina. Lebih tepatnya, ia ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepada Annie. Entah perasaan itu ia dapatkan dari arti keadilan bagi seorang prajurit, atau hanya sekedar perasaan cemburunya kepada Annie yang sudah menempati sedikit bagian dari hati Eren, yang pasti saat itu dia telah berubah menjadi sesosok serigala yang buas.

Saat sang _Female-type Titan_ hampir melewati Wall Sina dengan cara memanjat dinding yang kokoh itu, secara tidak terduga Mikasa sudah sampai di atasnya, lengkap dengan peralatan 3D Manuever Gear yang ia kendalikan dengan lihai. Dengan cepat, jari-jari titan itu pun ia potong sehingga sang titan wanita kehilangan satu pegangannya. Hampir meraih batas tembok dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, tetapi kemudian ia terlambat lagi karena ternyata Mikasa juga sudah memotong jari-jarinya di sebelah tangannya lagi. Kemudian, sang titan betina pun terjatuh. Ya, ia terjatuh, dengan usaha yang sia-sia.

_~ Was ist der Sinn des Seins __stark? ~_

Ketika ia sampai di tanah, yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah cengkeraman tangan Titan Eren yang memisahkan kepalanya dari tubuhnya, dilanjutkan dengan tusukan-tusukan bilah pedang yang ditancapkan oleh para prajurit di tengkuknya yang tebal, baik prajurit Scouting Legion maupun prajurit Military Police. Saat tubuh Annie dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuh titan itu, para prajurit itu pun terkejut sebab yang mereka temukan adalah sebongkah kristal yang di dalamnya terdapat tubuh seorang wanita mungil berambut pirang pendek yang mereka kenal sebagai Annie Leonhardt. Mikasa sebenarnya juga ikut memperhatikan kejadiaan itu dengan seksama, tetapi ia tidak ikut turun.

Setelah melihat kejadian yang sulit untuk dipercaya itu, Mikasa kembali mengalami pertentangan batin. Dalam batinnya muncul berbagai pertanyaan, 'Terbuat dari apakah kristal yang melapisi tubuh Annie itu? Apakah yang bisa membuatnya melakukan hal itu? Untuk apa Annie mengurung dirinya dalam kristal itu? Sendirian? Apakah ia merasa kesepian? Apakah setelah aku menggagalkan rencananya ia merasakan penderitaan yang teramat sangat?'

Kemudian ia mulai menjawab sendiri pertanyaan-pertanyaan batinnya itu dengan berbagai jawaban aneh yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran, 'Jangan-jangan kristal itu sebenarnya adalah air matanya. Jangan-jangan ia sengaja membuat perasaannya sendiri membeku seperti es. Jangan-jangan karena sekarang ia merasa takut dengan dunia ini. Ia akan ditinggal sendirian di dalam basement. Ia pasti akan merasa sangat kesepian. Sekarang ia pasti sangat menderita. Apa aku salah? Aku yang kini telah membuatnya menderita. Yah… ini semua pasti salahku. Ini semua salah kecemburuanku.'

Ia terus menerus mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kejadian pada hari itu.

.

.

.

_"Apalah arti dari kekuatanku ini jika pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menyakiti perasaan seseorang?"_

* * *

**~ENDE~**

* * *

**Notes:**

**_Ich bin stark : I am strong  
_**

_**Bin ich stark? : Am I strong?**_

**_Muss ich als stark? : Do I have to being strong?_**

**_Was ist der Sinn des Seins __stark? : What is the meaning of being strong?_**

**...  
**

**Leave a review, please~ ^_^**


End file.
